


默许即是同意

by Blackvscholes



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackvscholes/pseuds/Blackvscholes
Summary: 克拉克结束了三年的世界旅行，回到了收养人布鲁斯的家。





	默许即是同意

 

   
寒冷的夜晚，男人按下了韦恩庄园的门铃。  
不久，紧闭的大门拉开缝隙，一枚小脑袋从中探出，怯生生的问：“你是谁？”  
还没等男人想清楚该如何回答，熟悉的声音从门后响起：“迪克少爷，跟您说过多少次，不要随便给陌生人开门。”  
话音刚落，大门打开，果然，是阿尔弗雷德。  
男人露出笑容。“嗨。”  
“噢，我的老天……”阿尔弗雷德惊呼，按下耳中的通讯器：“布鲁斯老爷，您最好上来一下，克拉克少爷回来了。”

克拉克刚从浴室出来，就看到镜子旁边的衣架上挂着被熨得毫无褶皱，一尘不染的居家服，下方梳妆台的明显位置放着一把剃须刀。  
站在梳妆台前，他无奈摸了摸不知几个月没刮过的胡须，望向镜子中的自己。离家那年他18岁，面对他明示抑或暗示的表白，布鲁斯总会摸摸他的脑袋，便用一句你还小搪塞过去。  
嘴周围涂满泡沫，胡须随剃须刀脱落。“我已经不小了，还留了胡子呢……”克拉克小声的嘀咕着。  
梳洗完毕，克拉克来到客厅，布鲁斯正在和那小子聊天。不使用超级听力也知道，自己的抚养人一定是在说明自己这位不速之客的情况。  
“迪克，这是我的养子克拉克。”布鲁斯发现了他的到来，开口介绍，“克拉克，迪克是我最近收养的，因为一些……事情。”  
克拉克发现迪克不自然的缩了缩肩膀，心中猜了个大概。  
这时，蝙蝠灯亮起。  
“我也要去！”稚嫩和清亮的声音异口同声，克拉克挑了挑眉毛，和刚刚害怕胆怯的小子截然不同，迪克跃跃欲试，摩拳擦掌。  
“不，你不能去，你的训练还没有完成。”布鲁斯摸了摸迪克的头。迪克瘪瘪嘴巴，不再吭声。  
两人似曾相识的互动，让克拉克持续跳动的心又重新变得滚烫起来，胸口痒痒的，沉寂三年的情感呼之欲出。  
“我呢？”克拉克抱臂站立。  
“你的旧制服还在。”布鲁斯转过身，朝蝙蝠洞的入口走去。  
默许即是同意。

“戈登，发生了什么事？”蝙蝠侠从飞机跳下，降落到哥谭警局屋顶。  
戈登警长刚准备开口，便发现黑漆漆的大蝙蝠后面明晃晃 的飘着鲜艳的人影。  
“呦呵，超级小子回来了啊。”戈登警长冲克拉克挥了挥手，“意外之喜。”  
“戈登警长，所有都和以前一样。”超级小子挠了挠头，露出能把整个哥谭照亮的笑容，扯了扯胸口和紧身内裤。”就是旧制服有点紧。”  
“哈哈，你能回来真是太好了，整天面对蝙蝠侠那张阴晴不定的脸，我都快得抑郁症了，”戈登调侃道，“要不是看着你从小在他身边，我真的不敢相信你是他养大的。”  
“闲聊时间结束，说正事。”蝙蝠侠沙哑的嗓音封印了空气中弥漫的欢乐气氛。  
戈登的表情严肃起来，递给蝙蝠侠一张扑克牌：“前几天越狱的小丑有消息了，今天快递过来的包裹中，布洛克在一份包裹里发现了这个。”  
蝙蝠侠接过扑克牌，正面是joker牌，反面用红色液体画着三个人，看上去像爸爸，妈妈和孩子。三人的嘴被画的狰狞扭曲，一看就是小丑的杰作。  
“包裹里还有什么？”蝙蝠侠的声音又压低了一个八度，超级小子知道，这代表着该死的小丑又一次成功的惹怒了蝙蝠侠。  
“还有一份录像带，内容已经传给你了。”戈登望向穿过重重雾霾仍照亮哥谭天空的蝙蝠灯，“好几个警员看完之后都吓傻了，他扭曲的笑，他扭曲的声音，真不知道你们是怎么坚持这么多年和他面对面……”  
戈登扭回头，警察署楼顶早已没了蝙蝠侠和超级小子的身影：“好吧，至少从这点来看，你的确是他养大的。”

同蝙蝠飞机并驾齐驱，超级小子看向飞机内随着视频的播放脸色越来越阴沉的蝙蝠侠，打开通讯器，问道：“情况如何？”  
“非常糟，”蝙蝠侠关闭视频，手指捏了捏紧皱的眉头，“小丑抓了五对夫妻和他们的孩子，扬言要在孩子面前把他们的父母枪杀掉，看看几年后会不会出现新的蝙蝠侠或是什么侠陪他玩。”  
“地址？”  
“ACE化工厂。”  
“你知道吗，我抱着你飞的话会更快赶到。”超级小子冷不丁地说道。  
“不，卡尔，不。”蝙蝠侠抿了抿嘴巴，“三年了，你至少应该给家里打个电话。”  
“为什么？还是之前的那一套，蝙蝠侠需要知道一切？”超级小子冷言呛声。  
“不……我只是，”蝙蝠侠清了清嗓子，似乎接下来的话需要耗费他几天的气力，他艰难的开口道：“我只是关心你。”  
有些吃惊会从蝙蝠侠口中讲出这样的话，胸口那丝丝痒意顿时扩展到全身，超级小子清晰的感受到身体里的血液都变得暖烘烘了起来，“布鲁斯。”  
“我们到了。”蝙蝠侠转过话题，“扫描一下他们在哪。”  
“好吧。”超级小子紧盯了这个混蛋一秒钟，还是以任务为先，“在二楼，化工厂仓库。有四对夫妇和孩子被用绳子吊在天花板上，嘴巴和眼睛被捂住。还有一对夫妇同小丑面对面站着，背对着我们。小丑一只手拿着枪，另一只手抓着女孩子的肩膀，但他没有动手。”  
超级小子关闭视线，不想再多看那样残忍的场景一眼：“他在……等你。”  
“便士一，确定最佳降落地点。”说话间，蝙蝠侠已经跳下飞机，冲进化工厂内。  
“该死！”超级小子紧随其后。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，有趣有趣有趣，”小丑用枪指了指面前的这对夫妻，狰狞的红嘴唇也无法盖过他们眼神中透露出来的惊恐。  
“马上，你们就会‘砰！砰！’的两声上西天，哈哈哈哈哈。小朋友，”小丑用力的捏了捏女孩子的肩膀，“来吧，让我刮目相看吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
女孩已经被吓得说不出话来，泪水早已哭干，呆呆傻傻的站在那里。  
突然，整个仓库的灯全部熄灭，小丑大笑道：“你来了，蝙蝠侠，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，终于来了。怎么样，这次的游戏你还满意吗？熟悉吗？愤怒吗？”  
一个黑影悄无声息的扑向小丑，而小丑似乎早已预料到了这一切。  
“不！”沙哑的声音变得急切，只听“砰！砰！”两声，子弹直击胸膛，夫妇软绵绵倒了下去。  
昏黄的白炽灯再次全部亮起，天花板上的四对夫妇和孩子已经不见踪影。  
“布鲁斯，其余12个人已经被我救出，安置在化工厂里的一个空房间里，很安全。我已经通知了戈登警长他们，应该很快就能赶来。刚才的枪声……”  
“是的，卡尔，小丑杀了那对夫妇。”蝙蝠侠又隐蔽到了在仓库房梁的阴暗角落，“你呆在那里确保他们的人身安全，虽然已经确定小丑这次的行动没有后援，但小心为上。”  
“知道了。”超级小子关掉通讯器，朝仓库的方向飞去。

小丑已经松开了对女孩的挟持。眼睁睁的看着双亲在面前死去，女孩不由自主的跪了下来，眼神空洞的盯着两具尸体，双手被流的满地都是的鲜血染得通红。  
“看啊，多脆弱，多美丽啊。”小丑的一只手强行抬起小女孩的下巴，另一只手抓起小女孩的，用她沾满鲜血的双手在她嘴角画下痕迹。  
“这样看上去顺眼多了。”小丑很满意自己的作品。  
在他松开小女孩的瞬间，蝙蝠侠从房顶一跃而下，一把抓住小丑的衣领，拳拳到肉。  
小丑也不反抗，只是大笑着：“看啊，多么愤怒的蝙蝠侠，可真是给小女孩树立了一个好榜样。真该让那些信仰你的人们看看你现在的模样，我们之间有区别吗？几年前你身边的那位傻乎乎的大个子呢，是不是被真实的你吓到了所以才离你而去了？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，承认吧，蝙蝠侠，能忍受你的只有我！”  
躲在仓库门后的超级小子再也忍不住，破门而入，拉开蝙蝠侠：“老蝙蝠，孩子！“  
接着，超级小子抓起小丑，上升到半空：“你给我听清楚，蝙蝠侠和你，没有、一点、一样。”  
“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦，小跟班又回来了啊。小心哦小心，那些大人也被我加了点料，嗯嗯”小丑抬起手看了看手表，“滴答滴答，笑吧，笑吧。”  
“可恶！”超级小子一拳将小丑击晕，超级速度在这时体现出了优势。戈登刚冲进化工厂，被捆得结结实实的小丑从天而降，他斥责因此而愣住的警察，几个人一起把小丑送上了警车。  
当超级小子赶到时，蝙蝠侠站在窗边，垂下头，月光顺着窗洒落，映向蝙蝠侠的面庞。  
我搞砸了。超级小子在屋外已然闻到，令人作呕的血腥味布满了整个房间，他不知道要怎么去面对，却仍强迫自己看向那地面上毫无生气的尸体。  
他们不知何时已经死去，狰狞笑意浮现在脸上，眼神中却透露出无尽的痛苦。  
“他只给这些大人们下了药，”蝙蝠侠说道，语气中像是藏着刀子，一点一点扎向超级小子的胸口，“孩子们亲眼看着自己的父母发狂死去，就是因为你该死的自大。”  
“我以为……”  
“孩子们我已经送到了戈登警长那里，也相信他能安抚好他们，”蝙蝠侠打断了超级小子的辩解，披风仰起，面庞探进月光 ，“我也以为，我能相信你。”  
钩锁弹出，蝙蝠侠已不见踪影。  
“等等！布鲁斯！”再解释也是枉然，飞行的气流冲散了月光。  
哥谭雾蒙蒙的天气并没有给克拉克造成太大的障碍，他很快寻见了在楼宇中穿梭的蝙蝠侠。在布鲁斯射出另一只钩锁挂住滴水兽，人荡上来的瞬间，他抓住与钩锁相连的铁链向上提，布鲁斯的身体因为惯性而躲避不及，整个人栽进克拉克的怀里，两人在滴水兽上相拥。  
“你知道我现在有253种方式能把你揍晕过去。”布鲁斯别过头。  
“我也知道除非我现在发了狂，不然这253种方法你一种都不会用在我身上。”克拉克吸吸鼻子，脑袋埋进身前人的肩膀，“对不起，布鲁斯，我自大，太想当然，我以为他们已经安全了。更何况，焦急的心蒙蔽了我的双眼，我太害怕你和小丑呆在一室，不想听他对你说那些胡话。他们死去时的模样将永远刻在我的心里，我绝不会让这样的惨剧再次上演。”  
“卡尔，我并不是在责怪，”布鲁斯犹豫了一瞬间，像小时候一样，手掌覆上克拉克的脑袋，说道，“我只是……不希望你因为个人情感而忘却大义，你是超人类，更需要担起这份沉重的责任。”  
“是是是，您说的每一句话，我都牢牢的记在这里呢。”克拉克抬起头，指了指自己的心，随即抓住布鲁斯滑到自己肩膀的手，按向胸口，“你知道吗，我能感觉到你的心脏随着我的靠近而加速跳动，我能感觉到你的血液随着握紧的双手而加快流动，我更能感觉到害怕因个人情感丢掉世间大义的人，除了我，还有你。”  
将怀中的整个人压向自己，克拉克撬开布鲁斯经常吐出冷冰冰话语的薄唇，天知道他想这么做有多久了。  
怀中人的轻声叹息，没有拒绝。  
默许即是同意，克拉克明白，这是专属于自己的不二法则。舌尖勾勒出自己的爱意，他舔舐过布鲁斯口中的每一寸角落，唇唇相交的濡湿声，飘荡在空中，深深的刺激着二人的神经。  
克拉克的舌头追逐着布鲁斯的，封住任何退路，逃无可逃，避无可避，与正如他们对彼此的情感。  
本就不合身的紧身衣此时更是将克拉克勒的生疼，布鲁斯也察觉到了异样，硬生生推开他，轻喘着，说出一句让克拉克当即想把他就地正法的话：“三年没见你的超能力又有了感知心跳和血液流动的功能，回去记得让阿福抽你几管血研究一下。”  
“你知道我有更好的提供样本的方式的。”  
“幼稚。”  
“超级小子也许幼稚，但超人不。”克拉克一把抱起布鲁斯。  
你的默许，只会让我更肆无忌惮啊。

-END-


End file.
